joinmefandomcom-20200213-history
Gold Joinee A Sweeney (GA)
Join Date: August, 2003 Silver Date: 6th June 2004, JMJ Gold Date: 25th March 2005, GGF2 Where?: Hertford, Hertfordshire Website?: A Photo archive of his own. In his own words... Hi there, i'm Gold Joinee Andrew Sweeney, I'm also deputy director of Join Me Security. I'm part of the London and Hertford collectives and i live in a tiny village in Hertfordshire. I joined back in August of 2003 after reading Danny's book for the first time while on holiday. I got a passport photo and mailed it off as soon as i could thus beginning one of the happiest most wonderful times of my life. You never lose that feeling, you meet so many lovely people, do so many good deeds and make some friends that you will keep for the rest of your life. I think that my role in the collective is that of a person that makes things happen. I pride myself on getting things done for people. If someone comes to me with a problem that i can help with i will usually get it sorted for them, put them in contact with someone who can help, or, at the very least give it a really good try. Along with my colleague Joinee K, we both have been know to drive stupid distances in the name of RAOKs and favours for friends. My role of Deputy Director of Join Me Security is kind of undefined. I work under the supervision of Gold Joinee Bond (He used to be a security guard you know!). We collect and count donation money at meets etc and try and keep people as safe as possible. I have organised a couple of meets already, one with Joinee Lady Laura (complete Legend and Wonder-mum) in Brighton where we all dressed as pirates and went Yarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr loads, and the other in New York City in April of 2005... which went really well and i met some old friends and two new ones whom i love dearly!!! Since I wrote this there has been another Brighton Pirate meet! with much timber shivering and other japes and also an LA Meet that Saul, Spanna and Shauna went too.... All great!!! I have just moved into STICKY END, the most awesome lil flat in Hertfordshire complete with sheeps, cows and chickens! Myself and Silver Joinee Spanna organised Turbo Death Race 2006 in May 2006. A worldwide scavenger hunt that can be played local to you. See the Forum for more details! See the new website here. New York City Meet 2 - TOTALLY AWESOME! Proposed to Spanna and she said yes so getting married next MAY!!!!! Well thats all from me, Have fun and Raok away! Andy December 2009: WOW, thats been a very long time! Okay, Got married to Spanna on May 11th 2007 in Hertford and we bought a place of our own called Sticky End. Over the last few years we have been all over Europe and are planning more trips to the states. Photography have mainly taken over my life now. I have a travel blog at http://sweenpole2001.blogspot.com , my photos are at http://www.flickr.com/photos/sweenpole2001/sets . I have a fanpage on Facebook (Andrew Sweeney Photography) and you can follow me on Twitter at ASweeneyPhotos . CRUMBS, what an information age we live in. We've stepped away from the RAOKS a little as life has taken over a little but we still enjoy getting out and about, meeting new joinees and being generally nice! Done for now! Andy Click For Photo of Sweeney SweeneyA SweeneyA SweeneyA SweeneyA SweeneyA SweeneyA